Mudança
by survivetotheworld
Summary: A vida de Jensen Ackles é regrada por ordens, até que, num bar alguém que lhe segura o braço dizendo conhecê-lo e faz um transtorno no que antes era Jensen. Padackles, Universo Alternativo.
1. Ato I  Proposta Inicial

**Ato I – Proposta inicial**

- Talvez você realmente devesse vir, sabe? O negócio é tranquilo. Suave mesmo, cara. E outra, tenho certeza que você vai gostar, ponho até minha mão direita no fogo se você não voltar lá. E sabe como eu ficaria fodido se eu perdesse minha mão direita...

Christian Kane riu por entre a espessa fumaça do seu cigarro, fazendo um gesto obsceno com a mesma mão em que o cilindro de filtro marrom e branco descansava entre seus dedos. Estava tentando convencer o amigo, mas Jensen parecia irredutível e realmente a fim de ser um idiota que fazia um papel de ator na frente dos pais. E antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, Christian interferiu novamente com sua voz rouca:

- Para de ser trouxa, cara. O que são duas horinhas fora de casa? Sua mãe vai parir ou algo assim, é?

Um estalido de metal foi ouvido no telhado e um garoto de touca preta apareceu por de trás da porta de incêndio. Os olhos deste eram azuis tais como de um gato sorrateiro e estavam avermelhados acompanhando um hematoma que parecia pousar sutilmente na magra maçã do rosto. Logo um sorriso vinha aflorar nos lábios magros ao ver Jensen e Christian sentados debaixo da luz quente e agradável do sol matutino.

- Porra, eu tendo uma aula de física e vocês dois aqui curtindo um sol, fumando...

Christian mandou um olhar cúmplice para Jensen e deu atenção ao longo abismo esverdeado abaixo de si. E Jensen tomou a direção da conversa com o outro, e continuou sentado na batente do prédio que separava o chão da queda livre. Era uma sensação incrível estar de frente para o perigo ao longo de sabe-se lá quantos metros de altura. Christian imaginava como seu corpo se arrebentaria se desse um pequeno impulso, se a sua cabeça abriria em duas ou ficaria tal como uma melancia em pedaços ou, ainda, será que o cérebro respiraria fora da caixa craniana?

- Chris? Para de ficar olhando pro chão igual um idiota, cara... Sua cabeça vai virar carne moída se você cair daqui, é como a gravidade vai reagir com o seu corpo, entendeu?

E o intruso no momento de paz de Jensen e Christian parecia ler mentes algumas vezes.

- Cala a boca e senta aí Lennon. Aliás, aonde você conseguiu essa merda roxa aí? Comeu a menina de outro?

O que se chamava Lennon sentou ao lado de Jensen e pediu um cigarro com os dedos. Logo o isqueiro fabricava uma chama e incendiava o papel e tabaco. Lennon deu atenção a Chris enquanto tragava a fumaça com prazer.

- Antes fosse. Eu só levei uma surra mesmo. Lembra daquele barman do casarão? Um de jaqueta de couro e cabelão? O cara me bateu porque eu vomitei em cima dele. – Lennon continuou fumando e cutucando com o próprio pé, o pé de Jensen. - Mas quer saber, que se foda. A marguerita que ele preparou 'tava uma merda mesmo.

Jensen riu. Lennon era um completo idiota sem noção do que fazia, e este detalhe era o que mais lhe entregava uma autenticidade. Por vezes falava coisas reais demais, expunha as palavras na cara do outro sem pudor nenhum. Outras vezes, essa sinceridade era intolerável, o que fazia com que Lennon, diferente de outro Lennon, tivesse uma corja de não seguidores.

- Que é isso, o barman só ficou morrendo de vontade de te comer, Lennon. E quando ele soube do seu nome... Já pensou? Gozar com o nome de um falecido na boca? Ah Lennon, Lennon, Ah!

Chris ergueu uma gargalhada insana com o que Jensen havia dito. Tinha uma graça imensa em ver a cara de Lennon se contorcer e Jensen abrir um sorriso completamente cúmplice e sacana. No entanto, Lennon não disse nada e acabou por levantar os ombros e abaixá-los em rendição. Ele tinha orgulho do próprio nome.

Depois que a graça havia passado e Christian recuperasse a voz, ele retornou ao ponto inicial da conversa. Ele não estava cabulando a aula de artes com a professora mais gostosa do planeta, se não fosse algo de extrema importância. E justamente hoje, ele precisava de um vocalista para a banda. A sua banda.

- E aí Jen? Vai comigo no_ Cabaret_ ou não?

- Cabaret? Aquele lugar perdido na puta que o pariu? O Jensen não vai.

- Pensei que eu estava falando com o Jensen, Lennon. Ou por acaso você 'tá trocando de nome?

- Chris... Parece que você não conhece o Jen. – Lennon acendeu um novo cigarro com a maior calma deste mundo e intercalou um olhar entre o céu e o gramado distante e bem cuidado da escola, parecia totalmente certo do que falava de forma que enervava Jensen e Christian.

- E por acaso você me conhece Lennon?

Jensen tinha um ar irritado nos olhos. Parara de fumar e esfregava a ponta do cigarro no chão de concreto do telhado; detestava quando o taxavam de idiota ou qualquer adjetivo semelhante. Realmente detestava.

- Não completamente. Mas conheço o que você deixa transpassar. Qual é, você nunca vai desobedecer seus pais pra ir tocar num barzinho no cu do mundo.

Jensen se levantou deixando que uma irritação incomum transpirasse por seus poros. Chris quis segurar a mão do amigo de infância, mas parecia que sua atitude fora lenta demais, Jensen já estava na porta de incêndio enviando um olhar de desafio para os dois que ficaram no batente do prédio da escola.

- Às onze horas da noite eu te espero na esquina de casa, Chris.

E saiu como se um Lennon realmente não existisse ou estivesse morto.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Não vou dizer que sou um principiante com fanfictions, na verdade já escrevi outras e outras histórias em outros fandoms, fiz até mesmo algumas _wincest_ no livejournal. Dizer que nunca fiz uma _Padackles _também seria mentira, comecei inúmeras e por falta de inspiração, não sei, nunca terminei uma. Mas desta vez eu tenho o sonho de terminar ao menos uma história universo alternativo com Jensen e Jared como personagens... O enredo dessa fanfiction, de _Mudança_, vem rodeando minha cabeça por dias e dias, e se não a escrevesse talvez meus miolos fossem dar um nó. Assim que dei início nela, eu quis, aliás, eu precisava de opinião ou de que alguém a lesse e por isso a posto aqui. Espero que quem for ler tenha um bom divertimento e se quiser deixar um agrado, crítica ou queira pedir/impedir que seja continuada, deixe uma review!


	2. Ato II  O Encontro

**Ato II – O encontro**

O Cabaret era uma casa praticamente às ruínas, construído num bairro pobre e mal cheiroso. Cada coluna que sustentava o prédio estava corroída pelo tempo ou por estranhas marcas com as quais se apostaria em marcas de balas e pichadas com a arte das ruas. O tom de tijolo mal sobrevivia a tanta injúria. Palavrões, frases e desenhos se destacavam cada vez mais ao se adentrar no Cabaret.

O corredorzinho estreito que dava em direção ao metálico bar estava repleto de indivíduos vestidos de forma que pareciam se misturar ao ambiente pegajoso e nebuloso. Rápidos flashes vermelhos/laranjas/amarelos poderiam ser vistos conforme os cigarros, se já o próprio tabaco ou a maconha, eram acesos. O cheiro de cerveja, vodka e uísque parecia engolir o local de tal forma que apenas por andar por entre as luzes esverdeadas do que se poderia dizer de pista, uma tontura poderia ser sentida. Um rock velho e rancoroso ecoava pelas caixas de som postas nas quatro paredes acima dos sofás de couro escuro e aparentemente desgastado.

Logo quando Jensen pisou o pé ali, se sentira fora do habitual. A cerveja que consumia e o cigarro que fumava parecia não ser suficiente para lhe extravasar a tensão. Ao seu lado, Chris ria constantemente e abertamente para Steve Carlson, um cara quase cinco anos mais velho que Christian e Jensen, e que parecia ser a pessoa que o amigo de Jensen exaltava. E lá estava Steven cochichando algo no ouvido de Chris para que fizesse novamente o rapaz rir e engolir quase um terço da vodka com limão que tomava. Afinal, o que se esperar de alguém com recém 18 anos?

- Quando a gente soube no palco, Chris? – Jensen perguntou quase que aos berros, tirando o amigo da entorpecência ridícula em que estava.

- Ei! – Chris era todo sorriso quando realmente deu atenção a Jensen, tinha o cabelo loiro e longo esvoaçando e fazendo conjunto com a face afogueada; e na opinião de Jensen, estava patético. – Não fica nervoso, Jenny... Quando o idiota do Misha chegar, a gente soube naquela merda ali e arrasa. Só... relaxa por enquanto.

E segurou na mão de Jensen e nela depositou um cigarro feito minutos atrás por Steve. Jensen levantou seus olhos verdes como o mais puro oceano, e devolveu um olhar inconformado para o sorriso pequeno do amigo. – Foda-se cara. Às vezes você realmente sabe o que eu preciso, né? Realmente...

Jensen só largou o baseado no colo de Steve e levantou daquele sofá carcomido com uma carranca no rosto. Antes que Chris fosse atrás do amigo, Steve perguntou o que acontecia com aquele cara mal humorado e se ele conhecia a prática tântrica e a yoga, ou se ele já havia tentado alguma posição do kama sutra. E em minutos Chris estava rindo e entretido novamente para poder lembrar-se onde Jensen estava indo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jensen já alcançava a porta do banheiro masculino. Atitude tomada por um impulso que o fizera se arrepender tragicamente. Aquele banheiro era um completo descaso de saúde publica, onde o vaso e o mictório estavam sujos e havia urina infestando cada pequeno lugar. A parede estava poluída de frases podres, umas escritas a caneta ou tinta e outras feitas com fezes. O que parecia ser um espelho estava poluído por uma gosma branca e com toda a sua extensão trincada. Jensen via sua imagem dividida em duas, o que lhe lembrava uma cena clichê de algum filme. E o que deveria ser uma pia de mármore branca estava suja e a lixeira de metal estava empalada de papel, camisinhas e uma solitária calcinha vermelha.

Numa das três cabines, Jensen podia ouvir algum gemido sôfrego acompanhado de um ou outro palavrão. E com uma coragem incentivada pela cerveja, Jensen se encaminhou a cabine do lado para aliviar sua bexiga. Ao levantar o zíper, sair da cabine, desistir de lavar a mão, maldizer Christian Kane e abrir com estremo cuidado aquela porta nojenta do banheiro, Jensen tivera seu braço esquerdo agarrado com certa brusquidão por uma mão pesada.

Jensen poderia ter gritado ou socado a pessoa que o agarrara daquele jeito. Talvez, devesse ter gritado e socado a pessoa que o agarrara daquele jeito. Mas quando seus olhos subiram e encontraram uma criatura alta e de cabelos um tanto que compridos, o fizera engolir cada uma de sua revolta. E somado a isso, a voz com uma desculpa o tirou do mundo.

- Ei... Eu vi quando você entrou e minha mente piscou um 'Eu conheço aquele cara de algum lugar', e eu não ia conseguir dormir hoje se não te visse de perto e tirasse a dúvida. Sério, se eu não descobrir da onde eu te conheço eu não vou ficar em paz.

O cara sorriu para Jensen como se realmente aquele sorriso valesse algo. Era um abrir de boca que deixara a mostra os dentes e uma perceptível dobra pudera ser vista em cada lado dos lábios, um sorriso amplo que alcança os olhos e faz um rosto inteiro se iluminar como o acender de uma lâmpada ilumina uma sala escura. Jensen sentiu o coração perder uma batida e as pernas bambearem num simples segundo.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Imagino que eu estou te assustando! Claro que sim, um louco chegar e puxar seu braço e mandar uma lorota do tipo 'eu conheço você'... Mas, sério, me desculpa! É que eu realmente acho que te conheço...

Jensen deveria falar alguma coisa agora. Nesse exato momento as cordas vocais de Jensen tinham que se expressar e iriam, realmente, se alguém não interrompesse o processo.

- Jensen! Cara? Aonde você se enfiou? – E desta vez era a voz e a mão de dedos longos de Christian lhe agarrando o braço e o puxando. – O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? Porra Jen, você atrasou dez minutos o show! Quem é esse?

Jensen não sabia. Quis abrir a boca, mas em instantes o rapaz a sua frente se abria em um sorriso imenso para Christian enquanto Jensen remoia uma pontada na alma ou no estômago.

- Jared?

E Jensen viu o rapaz realmente rir e abraçar Chris com toda a intimidade do mundo. Jensen conhecia esse cara? Se Jensen o conhecesse, ele iria lembrar com certeza. Que merda era aquela? De onde Chris conhecia o tal Jared e Jensen não? Jensen e Chris andavam juntos desde que Jensen tinha memória. Christian Kane esteve presente de tal forma na vida do rapaz que no primeiro dia de aula da sua vida, fora Chris que lhe dera a mão para levantar da gangorra que ele havia caído e o ajudara a lidar com a dor de lavar um joelho rasgado. Ou seja, aquele que fazia parte da vida de Christian Kane fazia parte da vida de Jensen Ackles e vice e versa. E Jared parecia ser uma exceção.  
Um minuto e Jensen tinha o cenho franzido e olhava o abraço dos dois rapazes a sua frente como o verdadeiro absurdo no mundo.

Com o abraço desfeito e sob o olhar de Jared – que Jensen não podia dizer que cor eram os olhos devido aquela maldita falta de luz, Jensen puxou Chris com certa rapidez.

- De onde você o conhece?

E Chris não respondeu ao cochicho que Jensen lhe fizera. Só sorriu mais, convidou o tal a ouvir a sua banda e pediu que esperasse o show terminar para que conversassem.

- Claro Chris, não perderia esse show por nada.

Uma piscadela e mais uma sequência de sorrisos. Chris sequer deu margem para Jensen dizer algo e o levou para o palco de madeira e cortina escarlate. Um cara de barba e cabelo desfeito anunciou que haveria uma banda para animar a noite e Jensen ouviu vários uivos do que seria sua platéia.

_Continua..._


	3. Ato III  A prévia após o encontro

**Ato III – A prévia após o encontro**

E quando Jensen desceu daquele palco, suas costas estavam encharcadas de suor assim como a testa e o rosto afogueado. Seus olhos brilhavam no mais puro verde e ele diria que sentia uma felicidade incomum. Era incrível poder se expressar na forma da música, cantar com toda a sua alma e vontade e receber pelo menos um olhar de admiração daqueles que o assistiam se tornava a maior retribuição e sem dúvidas, a mais prazerosa.

Jensen não diria que cada indivíduo estranho que estava no Cabaret o aplaudira, a maioria continuara na sua forma em se fazer parte do ambiente, mas Jensen viu Jared (ele não esquecera o nome) sorrir e olhar para ele enquanto Jensen segurava o microfone e acompanhava a guitarra de Steve com a intensa letra de 'Hey Joe'. Jensen podia jurar que viu Jared sorrir e comentar para o amigo sobre ele, dizendo vagarosamente _ele é maravilhoso_.

O rapaz que tomava conta da bateria veio até Jensen e enlaçou seu pescoço com certa euforia. Era Misha Collins e a sua barba por fazer, a túnica branca e uma calça jeans desgastada que apertava Jensen com certo mimo. Era um cara que estava na vida de Jensen há algum tempo, ele não saberia precisar, e tinha um jeito de ser que se fazia alguém imprescindível.

- Você cantou bem, carinha. Cantou bem... – Misha sussurrou com carinho para o amigo e com um leve tapinha nas costas se afastou de Jensen, que sorria amplamente. Antes de ir até Chris e Steve que carregavam os instrumentos, Misha gritou em alto e bom som: – Merda, aonde nós vamos agora? Essa porra de lugar fica me dando uns arrepios monstros, juro.

E Jensen olhou para a improvável banda, que sequer tinha um nome, composta por quatro caras e que só era o resultado do sonho de um, pelo sonho de Chris. Antes que a mente de Jensen pudesse dar voltas e voltas, o rapaz que segurara o braço de Jensen vinha cortando a multidão de esquisitos que preenchia cada vez mais o Cabaret. Com a mão no bolso da calça jeans, Jensen pacientemente esperou que Jared (o nome parecia ter colado em algum de seu neurônio) viesse até ele.

- Oi...

- Oi. – Jensen sorriu francamente, deixando que seu rosto ficasse frouxo e perdido no rosto de Jared. Talvez o mundo tenha dado mais de uma volta nesse instante, mas não era o que vinha ao caso.

- Você cantou bem, amigo do Chris.

- Obrigado, amigo do Chris.

Ambos soltaram um riso idiota pela frase compartilhada. No entanto, lá vinha a voz rouca de Chris e a assassina fumaça do seu cigarro se impor entre Jensen e Jared.

- Moças, desculpa atrapalhar essa linda conversa, mas convido vocês a irem para a humilde residência do adorável Steve.

E Chris saiu rodopiando, como um imbecil na opinião de Jensen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sairam do Cabaret.

Chris, Misha e uma adorável loira de vestido preto foram no carro de Steve com os equipamentos, enquanto Jensen estivera ao relento e perdera espaço no carro do amigo. Estava agora andando ao lado de Jared que ria da cara de indignação do rapaz.

- Por que você fica rindo de mim? Sou engraçado ou algo do tipo? - Jensen murmurou, seguindo Jared pela fileira de carro naquela rua destruída por entulhos e saco de lixos. Jared parou de andar e virou de costas para Jensen. Ele realmente queria ver o rapaz, queria enxergar suas feições e detalhes, mas a maioria dos postes de luz tinha suas lâmpadas destruídas; Jared seguiu andando de costas e olhando Jensen como se fosse a coisa mais admirável e esquisita do mundo. E lá estava Jensen com o rosto trancado numa revolta e indiferença falsa, com os braços cruzados e o coração querendo concorrer nas olimpíadas de cem metros; um completo ridículo, pensou Jensen.

- Não fique irritado, tudo bem? Nós vamos de moto, você me ensina o caminho para a casa do Steve e tudo vai ficar certo.

Jared ensaiou um sorriso e virou, deixando Jensen encarando suas costas. Ele resolveu não responder nada, e deixou que Jared o guiasse até a tal moto. Após uns dez passos alcançaram uma _Matchless_ preta e antiga. Jensen poderia dizer que era um aficionado com motos, mas se sentiu impressionado com a raridade estacionada; sorriu e acariciou toda a extensão da moto com o dedo indicador como se tratasse de um vidro. Estava encantado pela peça.

- Bonita. Aonde você conseguiu uma dessa? – Jensen encarou Jared por uns segundos. O moço simplesmente deu de ombros e sussurrou que conseguiu com o pai, dando o assunto por encerrado. Jensen não insistiu e com toda a modéstia, deu espaço para que Jared subisse na moto.

Jensen subiu na moto logo após. Jared pegou uma das mãos de Jensen e colocou em torno de sua cintura antes de esconder seu sorriso ao olhar para frente. – Eu costumo correr, _Jen_...

- Jensen. – Ele corrigiu rapidamente, sentindo o estômago doer com o contato da sua mão no tecido da jaqueta jeans de Jared. Era simplesmente surreal encarar aquela nuca e sentir um tóxico perfume, algo misturado ao cheiro de cigarro, menta, maconha, cerveja, e suor.

- Se segure _Jensen_. - E antes que Jensen pensasse, Jared deu partida naquela raridade e acelerou.

Aos poucos a cidade se transformava num borrão, as luzes se tornavam intensas e flashes tal como o passar rápido de um cometa. Os carros que Jared ultrapassava ficavam cada vez mais para trás, até que se tornavam um ponto de luz branco devido aos faróis e semáforos incessantes; a multidão de errantes noturnos eram nada perto da velocidade que o rapaz impunha naquela moto. Era rápido, completamente vertiginoso. Jensen diria que era refrescante e o seu ideal sentir o vento lhe bater no rosto, lamber a boca, bagunçar os cabelos e enviar arrepios pelo corpo, eriçando cada pelo e poro. Os prédios vinham entrando em ação na avenida que cruzavam, as intensas luzes das lojas refletiam os olhos de Jensen para a imensidão de asfalto que se estendia sob a moto. Jensen parecia uma criatura encantada, preso numa forma de ver a cidade – a cidade de forma rápida, noturna, esporádica e intensa, uma forma de ver a cidade que era possível por causa de um cara que mal conhecia e jurava lhe conhecer.

Então, se deixou sorrir quando a moto atravessou um túnel de luzes amarelas intensas e inconscientemente encaixou o queixo na clavícula de Jared. Naquele momento, o mundo parecia entrar verdadeiramente no eixo.

_Continua..._


	4. Ato IV  A Reunião

**Ato IV – A Reunião**

A casa de Steve era algo como aconchegante. Nada de ilustre, mas um colchão de casal jogado no chão da sala e dois sofás de pano vermelho com almofadas com lantejoulas espalhadas por todo o cômodo. Havia a cozinha que sempre estava estranhamente mal cheirosa e com caixas de pizza, lata de cerveja, refrigerante e chá espalhados na pia e mesa. O único quarto tinha uma cama de madeira sem colchão (já que este estava na sala), um guarda-roupa e duas cômodas. Uma porta dava acesso ao banheiro e da cozinha se via um quintal com um pequeno canteiro espantosamente bem cuidado. Toda a casa era de um piso escuro e com as paredes pintadas de branco e numa delas havia uma grande mandala colorida feita de pequenos vidros coloridos.

E lá estava Misha e a linda loira de vestido preto deitados no colchão enquanto Chris e Steve tentavam fazer algum som no violão, sentados de pernas cruzadas um de frente para o outro, no sofá maior. Quando Jensen e Jared entraram pela porta de madeira, prontamente tiveram o nariz invadido por um cheiro e névoa incomum. O clima estava entregue numa calma conforme a voz de Chris vinha aos poucos para dar continuidade à canção.

Os quatro mal falaram com Jared e Jensen – pareciam entregues num próprio mundo - que se sentaram no sofá menor, e ficaram olhando Misha e a loira estenderem as mãos e tocarem as pontas dos dedos uns nos outros, encolherem e sorrirem um para o outro e repetirem novamente a ação e roçarem o nariz e novamente as mãos. Jensen parecia estar drogado mesmo sem ter fumado nada. O cheiro estava forte, inebriante.

Chris parou de cantar, deixando a tarefa para a voz seca e grossa de Steve, para estender o cigarro que estava na sua mão para Jared. O rapaz sorriu em agradecimento e deixou que o conteúdo daquele enrolado se queimasse e fizesse o seu efeito alucinógeno. Estendeu-o para Jensen que o olhou ressentido. Não era como se nunca houvesse usado, mas sempre lhe havia um pequeno receio serpenteando na alma. E já estava a tanto tempo fora de casa... E Jared fez questão de colocar aquele cigarro diferente do tabaco, entre os lábios de Jensen e lhe sorriu com uma calma tão imensa que quando Jensen expirou, a vida se entregava numa paz indescritível.

E então, o cigarro rodou uma segunda vez pelo grupo. Logo Jensen encostou o rosto no sofá e de frente para Jared. E este rapaz quis alcançar o rosto de Jensen, e o toque era simples e suave, uma caricia tão amorosa que Jensen tinha uma felicidade estampada nas esferas verdes de seus olhos. Aos poucos, o rosto de Jared ia de encontro com o de Jensen. As vozes de Steve e de Chris se misturavam, tornavam uma única coisa na melodia tranquila que falava de amor. E Jensen com os dedos dos pés e das mãos formigando, seja efeito daquela erva, seja o efeito da aproximação de Jared, estava com vontade de fechar os olhos e se deixar levar por uma sensação de dormência. Uma piscada a mais e Jared tinha o rosto também encostado no sofá, tão próximo. E Jared suspirou e Jensen sentiu o cheiro que emanava aquele hálito, sentiu o coração viver numa infinita lassidão e ensaiou um pequeno beijo, não mais que um mexer de lábios no polegar do rapaz que acariciava seu rosto numa plácida lerdeza.

- Você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. Mais lindos... Parece um campo de alecrim, tão verde... Lindo.

E o nariz de Jared encostou a face de Jensen, enxergando de tão perto as inúmeras sardas que pareciam ter sido despejadas uma a uma sob Jensen. Os lábios vermelhos, carnudos e ressecados e lá estavam os pelos ínfimos da barba que fizera pela manhã. Jared estava o achando lindo, e não haveria outra palavra que se encaixasse ali. Lindo.

Acabou por sentir o cheiro de Jensen ao abraçá-lo naquele sofá, ao fazê-lo deitar sob si e acalentá-lo. Estranhamente, quando Jensen se deixou cair numa infinita queda e acordou sobressaltado, um braço estava rodeando seu corpo. Não havia mais a voz de Chris ou Steve, e Jensen assimilou que estavam todos dormindo. Entregou-se nas garras do sono ao sentir a respiração de Jared em seu cabelo e um delicioso calor emanando da sua pele para suas entranhas.

Parecia absolutamente tudo bem.

_Continua..._


	5. Ato V  Ressentimento após a proposta

**Ato V – Ressentimento após a proposta, encontro e reunião**

Estranhamente, um som agudo e metálico vinha de longe, trazendo-o para a realidade. Cada vez mais, o som podia ser ouvido no escuro da dormência da mente de Jensen, o despertando de uma estranha sensação. Sua boca tinha gosto de algo amargo, a cabeça apontava uma súbita dor – um leve incômodo comparado a de seu estômago. Ele tinha fome. O som retornou. Era irritante, um barulho insensível acompanhando agora um tremor no bolso esquerdo da calça jeans que fazia cócegas, um remexer na pele morna da perna.

Ele então abriu os olhos. Definitivamente, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o áspero de um botão lhe pressionar um lado do rosto e depois entendeu que um tecido duro machucava seu maxilar. E aí, para reparar que estava deitado sobre alguém foi preciso sentir um profundo suspiro que não era seu e uma mão que não lhe pertencia serpentear suas costas. Segundos e Jensen tinha os olhos vermelhos e injetados, estes se fixavam na criatura deitada abaixo num sono invejável.

O som metálico e irritante embalou todo o processo que Jensen forçara sua mente a ligar e lhe informar onde estava e quem aquele sujeito era.

E a mente foi eficiente até, entregando a Jensen uma sequência repleta de acontecimentos que o fizeram instantaneamente se por de pé e sentir uma conseqüente vertigem. Foi lembrar de que Jared era o cara que segurou seu braço afirmando que o conhece, lembrou do show e dos olhos de Jared sob si enquanto estava no palco, lembrou daquela raridade de moto e do cheiro de Jared, a casa de Steve e o sofá de Steve que deitara com Jared... Lembrou de Jared.

- Merda.

A palavra soou de forma repleta de significados. Passou a mão no rosto adormecido e decorado com vergões, olhou pela sala e aqueles que eram seus amigos, também estavam dormindo. Uma súbita raiva tingiu seus nervos enquanto buscava o aparelho perdido no bolso da calça, aquele que era a fonte do terrível barulho que lhe dava náuseas. A tela colorida do celular avisou com uma seta vermelha 32 ligações perdidas entre à meia noite e o meio dia e meio.

- Merda!

Ele praticamente avançou em Chris que dormia agarrado ao edredom azulado e de listras brancas no sofá. O rapaz acordou sobressaltado quando seu edredom fora puxado tão bruscamente, quase caíra do sofá e seu rosto não escondia o susto.

-Porra Jenny, o que é isso? 'Tá maluco...

Chris falou num tom molenga, realmente cansado. Frase que pareceu irritar ainda mais Jensen que abriu amplamente os olhos e instintivamente esfregou o celular na cara do amigo. O que pareceu não adiantar, pois Chris encolheu o ombro num misto de _não entendi_ com _o que houve?_, que fez Jensen se sentir cansado e enjoado demais para iniciar uma discussão. O rapaz só se pôs a desabar no sofá que antes Chris estava deitado, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Pesou o desatino e a conseqüência de seus atos, somou e dividiu, até mesmo multiplicou e se entristeceu com o resultado.

- Eu vou ficar sem casa depois dessa, Christian! Olha isso... Meu pai vai tirar o meu couro ou, espera... Minhas coisas já devem estar na porra do quintal...

- Você se preocupa demais em seguir as regras da mamãezinha, eu hein, relaxa Jen... Uma noite fora de casa não é o fim do mundo, pelo amor de Deus. – Chris comentou enquanto coçava a própria nunca com desinteresse quando um som de chave roubou sua desfocada atenção.

E era nesse momento que Steve abria a porta da entrada com os pés revestidos num chinelo branco e com as mãos entrelaçadas em sacolas plásticas. Um cheiro inebriante de pão quente atiçou, sem querer, o estômago de cada um.

- Que dia bonito hoje, hein? – Steve suspirou enquanto atravessava a sala e ia à cozinha, fingindo não ouvir as lamúrias do amigo mais novo. Ao chegar ao outro cômodo, sua voz foi se tornando cada vez mais distante e alta: – Eu trouxe pão, queijo e leite. Alguém quer? Aquilo que a gente fumou de madrugada me deixou com uma puta fome...

Misha que antes dormia, acordou não só pelo tom desesperado que o Jensen tinha na voz – ele ainda resmungava baixinho – mas também pela incrível fome que se apossava do seu ser. Mesma coisa aconteceu com a linda loira de vestido preto que, com seus pés nus correu até a cozinha levando Misha consigo. O único que se demorou a levantar foi Jared, o ser estranho aos olhos de Jensen, mas que havia dormido e divido com ele um baseado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jensen quis sumir no momento em que viu Jared em pé e apontar com aqueles olhos os seus. Uma grossa camada de sol adentrava na sala e embebia o rosto amassado de Jared, lhe dava uma beleza simples e humana, e enquanto Jensen encarava aquilo como uma dúvida interna entre o correr para casa neste momento ou ficar ali observando o homem, Chris conseguiu escapulir para a cozinha. Jensen sequer percebeu.

- Bom dia.

E foi Jared com a voz rouca, realmente plastificada devido às horas de desuso, mas que soou firme. Jensen por sua vez vacilava e com a incerteza de que sua voz viria, se limitou a balançar a cabeça num tom afirmativo. Ele sentiu vergonha de si mesmo e não conseguiu escondê-la, seus olhos pareciam fugir de todo e qualquer lugar que queria firmar a vista. Estava atordoado.

Jared veio com passos largos e sentou-se ao seu lado. E com toda a delicadeza que aquele homem podia conceber, pegou as mãos frias de nervosismo de Jensen e colocou entre as suas. A meiguice que Jensen via naquela expressão ele nunca tinha visto em nenhum outro rosto, e isso lhe deu uma estranha dor no que se chama coração. Uma dorzinha incômoda da incerteza de se sentir atraído por alguém, de se sentir encantado e terrivelmente necessitado da companhia alheia, era medo e temor, uma mistura incongruente daquilo que os poetas vêm atém hoje tentando decifrar em palavras.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Não. – A palavra escapuliu da boca de Jensen como a água de um riacho invade um local seco. Ele não conseguiu mentir para aquele homem, essa era a verdade. Além disso, ele queria ser confortado, queria ouvir se aquele cara estaria disposto a lhe dar alguma dedicação, um mísero momento de escuta e palavra gentil. Ele queria descobrir se em Jared era possível encontrar algo do ainda mais que ele não havia vivido nessa vida inútil que vivia. E nisso, esse sentimento provocou espanto, havia menos de um dia que ele conhecia Jared.

- Entendi. – Então Jared saiu do sofá, largou as mãos de Jensen e se pôs de pé, remexeu no bolso da jaqueta e estava de frente com a porta. Parecia estar prestes a sair e a goela de Jensen prontamente se encolheu, repreendeu uma dolorosa angústia e decepção imbecil... E aí ele até mesmo quis arrebentar qualquer coisa que estivesse próxima de si naquele momento.

Jared, aquele homem de aparentemente vinte e tantos anos e de boa altura, abriu a porta e segurou-a aberta lançando um sorriso gentil e convidativo para Jensen. Movimento surpreendente para os sentimentos recém nascidos em Jensen. A chave da moto balançava sutilmente à mostra em sua mão.

– Vamos Jen, deve ter alguma padaria que ainda sirva um bom café da manhã à uma hora da tarde.

E não havia problema se Jensen estava absolutamente amassado e ainda com linhas avermelhadas no rosto pelo modo em que dormira sobre Jared ou se sua cabeça pesava com uma detestável dor. Ele só levantou e com certa ansiedade cruzou a porta, recebendo o típico ar quente daquele verão fora de época no rosto.

_Continua..._


End file.
